


The Evils of Illegal Betting

by anextraordinarymuse (December_Daughter)



Series: Paint By Numbers: Prompts from the Inbox [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Daughter/pseuds/anextraordinarymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I bet I can make you scream my name."</p>
<p>Originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evils of Illegal Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I opened my inbox for prompts.
> 
> Then this happened.

She wasn’t a naturally austere person, but life had sapped much of the playfulness out of Abby Griffin. 

Every once in a while though, when the world saw fit to grant them a short reprieve and there was enough of the good to disguise the bad, Abby liked to do something fun. 

That was why, when she came across the kids and their not-so-secret betting pool, Abby decided to make a wager.

“What are we betting on?” she asked.

Raven shrugged as Monty, Jasper, Nate, Harper, and several of the other kids stared at her in bewilderment. “Anything you want. You tell us the terms, we tell you when they’ve been met.”

“You lecturing them about the evils of illegal betting?” Marcus asked as he approached.

Abby leveled a sardonic gaze on him. “I was about to make a bet, actually.”

He was intrigued. “Oh? And what bet would that be?”

The words were clearly a challenge, and Abby took them as such. The kids gathered around them shared excited, anticipatory glances as Abby considered her options. 

(Poor Marcus - someone really should have warned him.)

“I bet I can make you scream my name.”

It was hard for Abby to say which reaction she delighted in more: the scandalized blush that rose immediately to Marcus’s cheeks, or the discordant chorus of “oohs!” and laughter that swept through the assembled group. 

Well, Marcus never could back down from a challenge, especially when it was issued by a certain doctor.

“Deal. What are we betting?”

“Probably clothes,” someone called.

Abby bit back a grin. “Shots.” Marcus started to nod, but she wasn’t finished. “And one other prize, to be decided by the winner when the original conditions have been met.”

Marcus’s eyes were steely as he held out a hand. “Deal.”

They shook hands.

That was why, two nights later, Sinclair, Bellamy, Raven, and some ten other camp members responded to shouts to find Marcus Kane standing in nothing but a pair of boxers outside the door to Abby’s bedroom.

“Abby!”


End file.
